The present invention relates in general to bicycle construction concepts for the front fork and handlebars. More specifically the present invention relates to an integral front fork and handlebar unit providing greater structural integrity, strength and control.
In typical or conventional bicycle constructions the front wheel fork or yoke includes a pair of oppositely disposed wheel supports which are joined by a cross member and thereby connected to a front fork pivot tube. The pivot tube is received by the head tube of the bicycle frame and the handlebars are attached in order to control the steering of the front wheel. One of the drawbacks with this multipiece, multi-interface construction is its lack of structural integrity and strength. If the various connections are not secure or the desired alignment not exactly correct, the bicycle will not respond and will not be controlled in an optimum fashion.
Another aspect of typical or conventional bicycle construction is the open design of the frame and wheels. The rider is not shielded and while a forward leaning or crouching position may reduce the drag coefficient, the aerodynamics are still very inefficient. In order to improve the aerodynamics of bicycles and to shield the rider from wind, fairings have been designed as an adaptation of windshields and have been extended to cover virtually the entire height of the combined bicycle and rider. Another improvement for the aerodynamics of a bicycle is the disk wheel or the use of a wheel cover.
While fairings have been designed in a variety of styles and configurations, they are not "legal" for cycling competition, such as triathlon competition, when they are attached to the bicycle as a separate component. It would be an improvement to such competition bicycles if the aerodynamics could be improved in a manner that would be considered as legal by the cycling governing bodies. If the improved aerodynamics could be combined with an integral front wheel fork and handlebar unit, a number of advantages can be provided. The novelty of such a proposed design will be appreciated from a review of certain prior references which are listed and discussed below.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,381 which issued Jan. 1, 1991 to Moeller an ornamental design for a bicycle is disclosed. This ornamental design provides a stylized and sculptured frame and although something similar to a front wheel fork is shown, there is no head tube and no pivot tube. The obvious problem with this design is that there is no means to steer the bicycle, but that is simply one difference from the present invention. Another difference between the present invention and the Moeller design is that the Moeller bicycle is a dedicated design. The front fork and handlebar arrangement is not usable on or adaptable to any other standard bicycle.
The following references are similar in that they each disclose a fairing addition to a two-wheel vehicle, such as a bicycle or motorcycle. The focus of each reference is on the specific design of the add-on fairing and how it attaches to the remaining structure, including the attaching hardware. This group of patent references includes the following:
______________________________________ Patent No. Issued Patentee ______________________________________ 3,891,265 June 24, 1975 Blackburn 4,066,290 January 3, 1978 Wiegert 4,813,583 March 21, 1989 Carpenter 4,423,901 January 3, 1984 Shumard 4,655,497 April 7, 1987 Mallett ______________________________________
Blackburn discloses a windscreen fairing for attachment to the handlebars of a bicycle in order to protect the hands, torso and face of a bicycle rider. The windscreen fairing includes a sheet comprised of a clear, flexible material and a series of slots and holes for receipt of attaching brackets which are in turn attached to the handlebars.
Wiegert discloses a lightweight bicycle fairing which is attachable to the handles of the bicycle by a pair of mounting rods forming a rigid and stable mounting structure and by clamps attaching to the front-wheel fork. The design of the fairing provides a streamlined rounded surface to the front of the bicycle and a relatively large concave enclosure to the rear to cover the upper portions of the bicycle and rider as viewed from the front.
Carpenter discloses a rigid aerodynamic shell in order to increase the aerodynamic shear efficiency of a bicycle laden with luggage bags, luggage racks and/or luggage attached to the luggage racks. The aerodynamic shells substantially frontally surround or enclose the luggage bags, racks and luggage attached above the front and rear wheel of the bicycle. The shells are pivotably connected to the bicycle to provide access to the bags, rack and luggage.
Shumard discloses a motorcycle fairing apparatus having a pair of vertically spaced, transversely extending cross members which mate with the motorcycle frame and support a pair of longitudinally extending side plates having upwardly facing mounting surfaces which mate with complimentary mounting surfaces of a fairing.
Mallett discloses a bicycle fairing for attachment to the handlebars and front wheel of a bicycle. The fairing is constructed of a lower portion having a sheet-over-frame construction and an upper portion having a window therein. The window is comprised of a flexible, resilient pane which is unframed to provide the bicyclist with an unobstructed line of vision.
The fact that the fairings are attached to the bicycle as a separate component means that this type of structure is not "legal" for competition bicycles, such as those used in triathlons. Each of these fairings as disclosed by the listed references could also be modified or reworked such that they could be used on other vehicles. In contrast, the present invention is limited to a bicycle due to the integrated and unitary design of the front wheel fork and handlebars as well as the unitary and integral design of a front fork post in the present invention which is used as the means of attachment to the head tube of the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,995,795 which issued Mar. 26, 1935 to Clark discloses a casing for bicycle accessories in order to provide a way of carrying bicycle equipment. The design involves a modification to the front wheel fork but it does not involve any interface with or modification to the handlebars.
Another patent of possible interest with regard to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,728 which issued Apr. 27, 1982 to Tatch. This patent reference discloses an apparatus for enhancing the aerodynamic travel capabilities of a ground-travelling vehicle having a frame. Anchor means are attached to the frame and an aerodynamic fairing surrounds the frame and is attached to the anchor means with biasing means. The biasing means are arranged to create a generally upright vertical pivot axis about which the fairing can pivot within predetermined limits.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,333 which issued Oct. 25, 1983 to Bothwell discloses a motorcycle including a frame and a fairing mounted on the frame. The fairing comprises a molded shell formed to provide a bridge portion having two depending side portions which define with the bridge portion a cavity of generally inverted U-shape and cross section, a hollow front portion extending upwardly and forwardly from the side portions and forwardly from the bridge portion and a rear portion extending rearwardly from the bridge portion.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 136,565 which issued Oct. 26, 1943 to Snell discloses an ornamental design for a bicycle which includes a complete body casing of a teardrop shape. This design has limited relevancy to the present invention in that it relates only in its attempt to improve the aerodynamics of the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 138,304 issued Jul. 11, 1944 to Boynton discloses an ornamental design for a bicycle which includes a contoured body covering constituting the majority of the bicycle frame. The design does not involve any integration of the front wheel fork and steering means, which is a steering wheel.
As will be clear from the following descriptions and illustrations, the present invention does not provide an attachment to an otherwise complete bicycle. Rather, the present invention is an actual component part of the bicycle and there is effectively no bicycle without the invention. The present invention incorporates and integrates a unitary construction concept providing not only a handlebar portion as well as the front wheel fork portion but also includes a post for attachment to the head tube of the remainder of the bicycle. In the present invention these portions being of a unitary and integral construction have an intermediate portion which bridges between the front wheel fork and the handlebar portions so as to provide a continuous and uninterrupted forward facing surface and the geometry of this surface additionally provides various aerodynamic benefits. However, a primary focus is on the strength, stability and control of the bicycle by means of this integral front wheel fork and handlebar unit.